If It Kills Me
by spoilers-sweetie
Summary: Dani quit the hunter life when her mother and father mysteriously disappeared one night. Her life spiraled downwards until she woke up one night covered in blood with a familiar body laying motionless beside her. Afraid, she runs to Bobby Singer's house for protection and finds him making a deal with a dashing demon. (OFC/Crowley)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own anything Supernatural blah blah blah. This story will follow from Season 5 to present. I will post a couple chapters to get things going but after that I hope to have a couple reviews to keep me motivated :p**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Please Remember_

Dani Kettle stood under the steaming hot water of her shower and watched as the blood washed from her skin, circling down the drain slowly. She scrubbed and rinsed the dried blood out of her golden brown, shoulder length hair then turned the taps off and stepped out. She ran her hand over the fogged mirror and looked at the bruises and cuts on her upper body and the black eye he had given her. Memories of the attack came flashing back in her mind…

"_I hate you so much you stupid bitch!" He shouted as he kicked her in the gut. She was hunched over on the ground, holding all her built up rage inside. "You can't do anything right! I ask you to look presentable for my friends and I come home with them and you look like shit!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up onto her feet and spat in her face. _

The rage she felt hours earlier ran through her veins once more, she grabbed the top of the tank on the toilet and smashed it into the mirror. She screamed and dropped the topper to the floor and it smashed into pieces alongside the shattered mirror.

Dani walked slowly into the bedroom and dropped her towel to the floor, looking through her drawers for clothing. She pulled out a pair of black nylons, an indigo blue dress that clung to her body and cut off mid-thigh and a black leather jacket. Once she was dressed she grabbed her canvas backpack and pulled out a large chest from under the bed. Dani's brown eyes scanned over a variety of weapons gleaming back at her and shoved them into the backpack then opened a small notebook, searching for the number of an old friend. She ripped the page out and shoved it into the pocket of her jacket, making her way back out into the living room.

"_You're worthless! No wonder you're parents just fucking left you, no one fucking loves you. If you killed yourself no one would mourn you!" He continued to shout at her while his hands pulled on her hair roughly, tears spilling out from her eyes. "Look at you, you can't even fight back. You're so weak." He scoffed, kneeing the back of her legs causing her to collapse in front of him again. _

She placed the cushions back onto the sofa, flipping them around if they were speckled with blood and brought the broken dishes to the garbage. She was calm and finally at peace in her own home as she made her way around the living room, making it look pristine. Then she looked to the centre of the room and frowned, the blood soaked body laying motionless in the fetal position. She slowly walked over and kicked the body onto it's back and saw her boyfriend's face staring back up at her. Her mind searched to remember how her boyfriend ended up like this but as hard as she tried there was nothing there but emptiness.

"Asshole." She mumbled and kicked the stiff body then headed for the door and closed it behind her. She entered the elevator and stood beside Ms. Brids from the unit down the hall from her.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked concern, seeing the shiner on her face.

"Doug." She answered flatly and the old woman shook her head, "You should really call the police dear. I hate seeing your beautiful face all bruised." She placed her hand on Dani's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, but it's all over now." Dani assured her. When the doors to the elevator opened she turned to the old woman and smiled back to her, "Thank you for your concern, maybe I'll see you around one day." With that she turned on her heel and walked out the front door of the apartment building, heading to her car.

* * *

She had been driving for hours in the rain when she finally arrived at the location of the house written out on the piece of paper in her pocket. Dani parked the car in the lot full of broken down vehicles and grabbed her bag from the backseat.

Dani stepped out into the rain and ran quickly through the mud, her black combat boots sinking into the ground. She reached the front step, her hair wet and clinging to her face. She rang the doorbell and heard a figure heading towards the door.

When the door opened she stood in shock, looking down at Bobby Singer, trapped in a wheelchair. "Dani?" He called out to her, highly confused by her presence.

"I'm in trouble." She mumbled quietly, the expression on her face blank again when her memories flooded back to her boyfriend laying dead on the living room floor. "I killed someone." She further explained.

"What, like a monster?" He was still baffled.

"No." She sighed, "A person. I killed my boyfriend...I think." She answered and Bobby quickly brought her into the house, shut the door and locked it.

"Are you pullin' my leg Dani?" He harshly whispered to her. He remembered the day she quit hunting, it was the day his close friend, Dani's father, had went missing on a hunt for a Wendigo and when her mother went after him she herself had disappeared. "How can you not know if you murdered someone or not?"

"He was abusive. I had so much rage inside me, I must have blacked out and murdered him. I remember everything up to it then when it comes to his death...my mind is blank." She tried to clarify to her old friend.

"Bobby if you don't mind I would like to have this deal finished with." A raspy voice called from the living room then marched into the foyer. Dani scanned her eyes over the dark-haired man with striking green eyes. He was clad all in black with a silver tie, "Hello darling." He greeted to Dani.

Dani could feel her heartbeat racing, she knew exactly what he was... a demon. "Making deals with demons now?" She scolded Bobby and he just rolled his eyes at her, "Murderin' people now?" He snapped back and Dani shifted uncomfortably.

"Murder. Sounds fun." The demon laughed, moving to stand in front of her, "The name is Crowley. King of the Crossroads." He introduced himself, extending his hand for her to shake. Dani reached her hand out and shook his hand, "Dani Kettle." She responded, a small smile spreading on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you." He grinned, his green eyes locking in a staring contest with her brown eyes.

"The deal is with me Crowley." Bobby groaned and bumped his wheelchair against Crowley's leg. Dani looked down to Bobby and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're making a deal with a demon?" She asked. She remembered her parents telling her that was the number one mistake a hunter could make.

"Have you not noticed the apocalypse goin' on around you Dani?" Bobby asked her. Dani shook her head, she honestly had stopped looking for signs of monsters when she walked away from the lifestyle.

"I gave all that up a long time ago Bobby." She sighed. Bobby grabbed a hold of her backpack and opened it up seeing all the weapons inside. "Mmm-hmm. And what are these plastic?" He held up silver blade and wagged it at her.

"I gave it up but I'm not stupid." She huffed, swiping the blade from his hand and shoving it back into the backpack. "Can you help me or not?" She finally questioned, crossing her arms.

"Help from what? The _law_." He shook his head, "Bad enough I have Sam and Dean constantly in trouble with them, I can't take on another fugitive."

"The Winchesters?" She questioned. She had no idea those two boys were even alive at this point. Dani remembered her father telling her all about the Yellow Eyed demon and how John had sacrificed himself to save the two boys. "Those two knuckleheads are still alive?"

"Those two _knuckleheads_ are tryin' to stop the apocalypse." Bobby corrected her, he would defend those two until his dying day. Hell, he was selling his soul for them at that very moment.

"They should be the one's to stop it. After all, moose started it." Crowley added. Dani rolled her eyes, "Got to love those Winchesters." She grumbled and Crowley smiled at her, "I like you." He laughed, "You're probably the only other person in this world who hates them as much as I do." He explained, giving her a firm pat on the back. "If Bobby won't help you," He trailed off, his eyes scanning up and down her body suggestively, "I guess I can always find room in my busy schedule to protect you." He offered.

"Tempting…" Dani teased and shifted closer to the demon's vessel, "But I don't trust demons, you'd be the one to stab me in my sleep." She stated, leaving Crowley to stand on his own, smiling stupidly to himself, "Smart cookie." He praised.

Dani looked down to Bobby once more but this time with wide, pleading eyes. "Just let me stay," She begged, "I'll earn my keep. I'll cook, clean, do booze runs whatever you need."

Bobby sat and thought long and hard about holding Dani at his house considering she had just murdered another human being. He was worried that she was a target of demonic possession and that's why she did not remember murdering him. He sighed hard, "Two weeks. If they ain't searchin' for you, you're out of here."

"Let's finish our deal Bobby, I'm getting far too impatient waiting on you." Crowley stated with absolute annoyance. Bobby rolled himself into the living room and made the deal with Crowley while Dani waited out in the foyer. When Crowley waltzed back out of the living room victoriously Dani had to laugh to herself, "So did you see fireworks?" She teased.

"Oh yes, it was very magical. Do wish he didn't use so much tongue though." He replied saucily. Dani couldn't help but burst out into laughter. She had seen her fair share of demons in the past but they always seemed like they all had a stick up their asses. Crowley, he was different.

Suddenly the two Winchester's knocked on Bobby's door with a fainting man clinging onto their shoulders. Dani opened the door reluctantly and glared at Dean, "Dean Winchester, how nice to see you." She quipped.

"My favorite mistake. Dani, right?" He responded back with just as much sarcasm.

"Am I missing something here?" Crowley looked back and forth between Dean, Dani and Bobby. Sam rolled his eyes and helped the man onto a couch then looked at his brother and old friend in a stare down. "They used to be..._friends_…" He enunciated suggestively.

"Can we put this ex-drama behind us. What did you find out from Pestilence?" Bobby asked the two boys. Dean broke his eye contact with Dani and shrugged, "We're a little worried he might have left a bomb somewhere. He said it was too late." He explained.

Dani had no clue what the men were talking about so she left into the living room to grab herself a drink. She skimmed over all the choices of alcohol until she heard that familiar raspy voice behind her. "All garbage." He spat, "Try this." He handed her his glass with a grin. She reached out and accepted the offer and took a sip, her eyes widened with delight at the taste of the aged whiskey.

"This is very good. What is it?" She asked, handing him back his glass. "Glad you have good taste darling. It's Craig, aged at least 35 years." He answered. Dani laughed lightly, "This booze is older than I am."

"How old are you Dani?" Crowley asked curiously as he took a sip of his Craig. Dani blushed slightly, "23." She answered. She witnessed a dark flicker in his eyes that made a shiver run from the top of her spine all the way to her core.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" They both heard Dean and Sam shout in unison from the other room. Dani nearly spit out the drink she had poured for herself, "Do they not know how deals work?" She asked Crowley who laughed heartily and shook his head, "Dean has made a deal before, Sam has tried. None of my employees will go near them due to this whole mess." He explained.

"I've never made any deals. My parents practically beat me into remembering demons were the worst monster of them all." She grumbled. "We're not _all _bad." Crowley lied. Dani then cracked up with laughter, "I figure you must have done something awful to become a demon."

"We're all just over tortured souls." Crowley mumbled into his glass before taking a drink. Dean marched into the room and pointed to Crowley, "I don't like her. But you, you stay away from her. No more deals, understand!?" He shouted to him. Crowley raised his hands in surrender, "We were just chatting. Weren't we dear?" He turned his head in the direction of Dani and flashed her a devious smile.

She felt her cheeks flush and the only thing she was capable of doing was slowly nodding her head while her eyes stayed locked with Crowley's. "Yeah well, don't even do that." Dean warned and Crowley took a step further away from Dani.

"Just so you know boys, Bobby's soul hasn't been sold, more like, pawned. You see it's like an insurance policy for me. As long as I hold Bobby's soul you two dumb-dumbs won't kill me." Crowley made clear. "Death is somewhere in Chicago currently and it might be in your best interest to get there before three million people end up dead."

The rain had stopped beating down and Sam, Dean and Bobby had all made their way out towards the Impala to think up a plan on how to get Death's ring. Dani stood beside Crowley further back from the group. She removed her jacket and revealed the thick straps of her indigo dress and a script tattoo written in Enochian on her right shoulder-blade.

"You son's of pleasure…" He read aloud, catching her attention. "A demon that speaks Enochian...that's something new." She smiled to him. He gave her a quick wink, "I'm full of surprises love."

Quickly changing the topic she looked to the Winchester's, "So what exactly are they hunting?" She asked. "The Four Horsemen." Answered Crowley. Dani looked back at him in shock, "_The _Four Horsemen, like in Revelations?" She questioned again, he only nodded in response. "Excuse me darling." He pardoned himself and joined in on the group.

"Crowley. You're with me. We're going to find death." Dean ordered. Crowley sighed, "If you insist." They discussed that Sam, Bobby and Castiel would be going to the Warehouse to stop the distribution of the Croatoan virus in the vaccinations. Bobby helped Castiel load the truck and the angel began to complain of his lack of powers causing Bobby to become quickly annoyed with the sniveling man.

"Are you bitchin' to me?" He gestured down to his legs and Cas stood frozen in awkwardness. Bobby tossed him one last weapon when Dani walked up to them, "Anything I can do to help?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked into the truck.

"Yeah, stay inside and don't draw attention to yourself." Bobby ordered. Dean looked over to Dani confused, "What happened?" He asked with slight concern. "She may have murdered her boyfriend." Bobby answered for her.

Dean and Sam's eyes widened in unison. The young woman they grew up knowing was the sweetest hunter they knew. She would never hurt a fly but had no issues slaughtering vampires and other spooks. "Was he like possessed or something?" Sam questioned.

"No, just an asshole." Dani answered flatly.

Crowley zapped back into the picture holding a rusty old sickle and handed it over to Dean, "This belong's to death. Rumor has it, it can kill just about anything including Death itself." He turned around to Bobby and furrowed his brows, "Are you just going to sit there?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"Naw, I'm goin' to do a Riverdance." He growled in return. "What a waste of perfectly good legs." Crowley sighed. Bobby wiggled his toes, then his feet. He slowly rose onto his feet and stood, "What? How?" He looked to the demon and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I am an altruist." The King of the Crossroads joked. "Now, I am a very busy man and would like this to be over with, so let's go." He commanded. Everyone remained silent then headed to their respective vehicles. Bobby called Dani over to the van and she complied, "You remember the basics?" He questioned her.

Dani shook her head, "I'm very rusty. All I can remember is holy water and rock salt." She admitted. Bobby gave her a faint smile, "There is a vault in the basement. Stay inside until we get back and don't come out of it for no body." He explained, "Stay safe.." He added.

"You too." She mumbled back. Bobby then stepped on the gas and the van zoomed out of the lot. Dean pulled the Impala up and rolled down the window to speak to her, "If you get time can you read up on the way to open Lucifer's cage?" He politely asked. Dani promised she would then looked to both him and Crowley, "Don't get yourselves killed." She pleaded.

"Don't plan on it." Crowley responded then shot her a smirk. As the Impala drove off Dani found herself alone with her thoughts about her deceased boyfriend. While she walked back to the house a striking pain struck her head and she fell into the dirt, she cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

_Dani had managed to escape him momentarily and she ran into the bedroom and ripped open the nightstand table pulling out a large silver knife. "What are you going to do with that honey? Stab me? I'd love to see you try." He taunted her. "You're so stupid Dani, if one of us is going to die it'd be you." He warned her._

_Suddenly she felt his rope snap, an invasion of her senses and she charged at him with the knife firmly gripped in her hand. Doug grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the knife and gave her a punch to her eye. She fell back and hit a glass vase onto the ground and it smashed. She grabbed a large shard of glass and lunged forward, stabbing him in the leg. He cried out and grabbed her hair and yanked hard. Dani withdrew the glass and hammered it down into his back, he hunched over and huddled into the living room, practically fainting from the loss of blood. _

"_You sonofabitch!" She shouted as she kicked him into the middle of the living room. "My life is a living hell because of you! I trusted you! I loved you!" She cried and brought her knife down into his chest, "Go to hell." She spat at him before seeing his body turn lifeless. Her body felt chilled and began to go limp and she passed out beside him, the rage slowly leaving her body as her eyes closed. _

Dani snapped her eyes open and began to pant. She raised onto her feet and ran inside the house, grabbing her backpack and some alcohol she ran into the basement and into the vault. She slammed the large iron door behind her and collapsed in tears onto the floor. It was still unclear to her whether she went crazy and killed him or something had possessed her to do it.

* * *

**So, here is a long first chapter. Hopefully you all like it. Anywho, as stated before please give me a review if you can just so I have the motivation to continue. Some feedback is always nice whether its good or bad :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews :) Here is another chapter, the "fun" parts will be coming really soon but for now we will make due with some suggestive flirting, Crowley style (Sneaky as fuck)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shark in the Water**

Dani took a step outside the vault after she had locked herself in for several hours. She poked her head out first and scanned around the basement, it was clear. With a long sigh she grabbed her half empty bottle of brandy and made her way upstairs.

Dani plopped down onto the couch and rubbed her eyes, they were both tired and sore from crying and lack of sleep. She turned on the TV and groaned upon seeing the new broadcast from a local channel.

_A scandal today rocked the town of Brandon, South Dakota when 38 year old male Doug Gitson was found stabbed to death in his apartment on Eller Avenue. Police have only one suspect in mind who is Gitson's long time girlfriend Danika "Dani" Kettle. A resident of the complex confirmed that Kettle was abused by Gitson and the last time she saw her Kettle had told her that she "Took care of it." Some of Kettle's belongings have been taken from the apartment and her car is also gone. If anyone has information as to the whereabouts of Danika Kettle please call your local police headquarters. Kettle is believed to be having a psychotic episode and considered highly dangerous, do not approach her. _

"If you ask me, the dirty bastard deserved it." Crowley called from behind her. Dani jumped forward and her heart leaped into her throat. Choking on the alcohol in her mouth she glared at him when she faced him, "A little warning next time?" She coughed, her throat burning from the Brandy.

Crowley smiled and sat down on the couch, turning off the TV, "Such rubbish." He cursed, then looked back to her. "Come, sit." He patted the spot next to him. Dani sat down with plenty of space between them then Crowley shifted closer to her, "Shouldn't you be with Dean in Chicago?" Dani questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

"He's a big boy. I think he can handle it himself." Crowley explained. Dani looked at him with concern, "You think he can handle _Death_ by himself?" She responded. Crowley shrugged his shoulders, "It would seem those boys are practically superheroes." He mumbled.

Dani laughed, "Dean's not amazing at everything." She admitted, catching Crowley's attention, "Really now? Not satisfying enough for you?" He flirted and Dani found herself reciprocating. "Don't get me wrong...I'm sure he's great with any other woman but I just was never impressed." Dani confessed then took a drink.

"And what impresses Dani, or should I say Danika Kettle?" He wetted his lips almost instinctually and his eyes roamed over her body. She let out a small laugh then rolled her eyes, "Figure it out yourself." She teased.

"Is that an invitation love?" He beamed, reaching over and tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Dani's heart began pounding against her chest and her breathing changed from a steady, calm pace to a little more labored. She wanted to find the words to respond to him but kept fumbling.

"Relax darling, I can practically hear your heart beating from here." Crowley scoffed and then rose to his feet, "You're a special girl Dani," He began, turning back to face her, "Plenty of demons are chatting about you right now. Seems like they want you to be part of the family." He admitted, moving to stand directly in front of her. Dani looked up with wide eyes then stood up, her face mere inches from his. She could smell the aged Craig on his breathe.

"And why's that?" She breathed out, her body slightly shaking as she awaited his answer.

Crowley leaned in close, his lips grazing against her ear, "Because darling," He began, his light stubble scratching against her, "You practically have no soul." He answered as he brushed the back of his hand down her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her pale flesh.

Dani turned her face towards his and pressed her lips against the side of his face, "You're lying…" She murmured, slowly becoming intoxicated by his bold scent and seductive tone.

"I wish I was love." He whispered, "But here," He trailed a finger slowly between her cleavage, "There is barely anything." He finished then pulled himself away from Dani and grinned, "It is of course your decision."

"What's to decide?" She questioned, knowing full well what he meant.

"I could turn you so quickly Dani," He taunted and began circling her, "It would be simple. No pain...you could keep your body...you could kill whoever you wish." He offered boldly. Dani couldn't help but to think of the possibility of becoming a demon under Crowley's rule. Her life had not amounted to much of anything and she had no loved ones in her life anymore.

"I can't." She sighed, thinking of Bobby and the Winchester's.

"Understandable I suppose." Crowley stated, "I should really get going love. Have big plans down below and I'm afraid I don't have time to socialize."

Dani gave him a half-hearted smile then awkwardly shuffled, "Goodbye then. I'm going to attempt to find if Bobby owns a shower." She said then Crowley gave her a wink and grin before disappearing.

Her breathing had began to steady itself again once she found herself alone then she adventured upstairs to find the bathroom. She found an ancient looking tub and shower head in what had to be the filthiest bathroom. Dani turned on the hot water then the shower head and removed her dress and nylons, while still dressed in her strapless black bra and panties she ran across the hall into a small room filled with sheets and linens.

* * *

At that same time Dean sat in Chicago with Death, who was eating pieces of a Chicago deep dish pizza. "This is one little planet, in one tiny solar system, in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." He explained to Dean.

"Well this is way above my paygrade." Dean gasped then took a bite of the pizza.

"Listen, Dean. I am bound to Lucifer by a spell and I am very displeased by that. I am far more powerful that you can imagine and now I am slave to a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum." He reached to his hand and slipped off his ring, "I trust you want this?" He offered.

"What the catch?" Dean asked hesitantly, "Can Chicago stay?" He questioned. Death thought for a moment before nodded, "I suppose. I like their pizza." He agreed, "I do have one condition however."

"Of course." Dean groaned.

"Sam has to accept Lucifer and jump into the pit. It will be the only way and you must not stop it." He ordered. "Is this a deal?"

Dean sat in shock then muttered what seemed to be a 'yes' to Death. "You better have said Yes Dean. You can't cheat death." He warned. "Now, let me explain how it works." He stated before taking a swig of his pop.

* * *

Dani finally found a suitable towel, one not covered in dried blood or oil from cars and turned around. Her body was slammed up against the wall by another and their lips crashed down onto hers. She fluttered open her eyes to see Crowley pushed against her.

"Wh- what are you doing?" She breathed out then shivered when his hands slid around her bare waist. "Does it matter?" He mumbled against her neck, nipping at the soft flesh. She felt like her eyes were rolling into the back of her head when he slowly moved his hands up her sides, past her breasts, then stationing them on either side of her face.

"You're not taking whats left of my pitiful soul are you?" She smirked.

"And what if I was? Would you mind?" He questioned, smirking against her skin.

She paused as his lips continued to hungrily attack hers, she leaned into him more and returned the gesture, "Not at all." She responded boldly, her leg raised to his waist and he grasped her thigh firmly.

"It's very naughty of you to be with a stranger, especially one whose a demon." He grinned as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. "Shut up Crowley." She uttered.

"Dani!" Bobby shouted from the downstairs, causing Crowley to rip away from Dani. She stood pining for more of his touch but understood it probably was not in his best interest to be seen this way with her.

"Don't forget about me beautiful." Crowley stated then disappeared from the room. Dani quickly wrapped the towel around her small frame and walked into the hallway, "Just having a shower Bobby!" She shouted to him.

She stepped into the fogged bathroom then into the shower. Dani leaned against the wall and sighed, what was causing her to change into the monster she was becoming? She had only met the King of the Crossroads that morning and she was already playdough in his hands. She closed her eyes and thought back to the one haunting sentence Crowley had whispered in her ear…

"_You practically have no soul…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thanks for any reviews, follows and favorites :) This chapter is likely to have some spelling and gramatical errors as I had to rush out the door before editing. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Father and Son

**_One Year Ago…_**

Sam was in the pit.

Dean quit being a hunter.

Crowley and Castiel had gone back to their respective places and had not been seen since.

But for Dani and Bobby the two worked together on finding a way to get Bobby's soul back when the apocalypse was officially over. She was still on the run from poilce officers but their trail had gone cold when her car never turned up and all bank accounts had froze. She also had not seen Crowley since their encounter a few days previous.

"Will this work?" Dani asked, looking down at the makeshift summoning alter on the desk. Bobby shrugged, "It's worked before but who knows." He answered then recited the summoning spell.

Crowley leaned against the doorframe and smiled deviously at Dani. "Drink?" Bobby offered to Crowley.

"No. I doubt you have my brand." Crowley denied. Bobby stood beside Dani then crossed his arms, "Yeah, well. It's about time you hold up your end of our deal."

"Deal?"

"We iced Lucifer. You give my soul back." Bobby explained. Crowley laughed, "Someone didn't read their contract…" He chimed in. Bobby and Dani shot a confused look towards each other then back to Crowley.

"Contract?" Bobby repeated. He was almost to fearful to ask what Crowley had meant by contract considering he hadn't signed anything upon making the deal with him. Crowley snapped his fingers and his 'contract' appears etched into his skin. Bobby winced in pain and looked down at his arms.

"Paragraph 18, subsection B, which is on your naughty bits: I only have to make "best efforts" to give you back your soul." Crowley quoted.

"Best efforts?" Dani stared down the demon who only smiled at her.

"It's means I'd like to…" He started, keeping eye contact with Dani, "But I can't." He finished.

Bobby tensed up and clenched his fists, "You lyin' sack of shit!" He shouted in rage to him. Crowley only laughed then turned his focus back to Bobby, "10 years…" He warned, "Then you come home to Daddy." He grinned.

Bobby laughed suddenly, confusing Crowley. "We figured you'd say that. So I guess you can stay here and rot."

"Why? Because you asked nicely?" He scoffed, looking from Bobby's serious face to Dani's confused gaze. Bobby moved around him and flicked off the light, revealing a devil's trap painted on the floor. "I guess you could say I went dateline on your ass." Bobby laughed.

"Really? What am I going to do?" Crowley stated sarcastically. He then whistled as if calling for a pet and a growling filled the room. Dani was suddenly pinned to the ground by a heavy unseen force and she stared up at Crowley with pleading eyes. The snarled of the beast on top of her made her stomach turn, it's breath was nausiating.

"Disgusting isn't it?" He looked down at Dani. Bobby braced himself to fight off Crowley's pet hellhound but then he spoke again, this time at Bobby, "Ball is in your court Robert. 10 years of living or 10 years for Dani to be our little pet." He threatened. Bobby pulled out a knife and scratched a hole in the Devil's trap and the hellhound disappeared.

Bobby moved to help Dani off the ground then held the knife up to Crowley, "This ain't over." He warned and Crowley rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said coolly then looked back at Dani and wetted his lips, "I'll see you around love." He murmured before walking out of the room and disappearing from Bobby's house.

"Something I should know about?" Bobby asked her, clearly wondering about the tension between the demon and her. She shook her head and turned the light back on in the room, "Let's find another way to get your soul back." She quickly changed the subject and flipped open a large lore book.

* * *

**_Present Day…_**

Sam was back from the pit. In fact, he had been back for almost the entire year Dean thought he was gone. Bobby and Dani harbored the secret from the oldest Winchester because they witnessed him living his life with Lisa and Ben and actually enjoying it.

The two were working a case in Kenosha, Wisconsin when they emailed a photo to Bobby of a claw that had been attached to the insides of a victim. Bobby reluctantly agreed to help them find out what kind of monster they were dealing with so Dani had taken over the case for him to ease his work load.

Dani pulled her now long black hair into a loose bun as she read over a large lore book. She scanned her eyes over the dusty pages then groaned upon not finding anything. She slammed the book hard and huffed, leaning back in the chair. Dani removed her reading glasses in time to see Bobby walk into the living room with peach cobbler.

"Please don't tell me you baked that…" She laughed and leaned into the dish to smell it. "Smells so good." She grinned. Bobby laughed and sat down across from her, "No, Marcy Ward made it. I think she asked me out on a _date_."

Dani turned her head to the side and spit out the whiskey she had been drinking then laughed, "Are you serious?!" Bobby looked at her defensively, "What? I'm not good enough to date?" He spat at her as she continued to laugh.

"C'mon girl, we got work to finish." He nodded to the basement door, Dani grabbed a slice of the cobbler and placed it onto a small paper plate. The two composed themselves and walked into the basement. Dani saw the crossroads demon strapped to a chair and smirked at her.

"Really Bobby...need some back up for little old me?" The demon teased and watched Dani with red eyes. Dani grinned and sat down in front of her and took a bite of her cobbler, "No, he doesn't," She started, "I'm just here for the show."

"Crowley was right…" The demon snarled, "You have no soul."

Dani held up her finger to shush the demon, "Speaking of Crowley, what's his real name?" She questioned then Bobby began to torch her bones. She screamed in agony as her skin burned.

"CROWLEY'S NAME!" Bobby repeated and she caved. "Okay, I'll tell you!" She seceded and Bobby turned off the blow torch, allowing her to speak.

"MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear, we call him 'Lucky the Leprechaun' behind his back." She answered, panting from the pain.

"MacLeod is Scottish, Einstein." He insulted then lit the torch again. "Let me go. You got what you's wanted now send me back!" She demanded. Dani took another bite of her cobbler and shrugged, "I don't know, should we Bobby?" She looked to him and he covered her bones in lighter fluid.

"We had a deal!" She shouted to the two in rage.

"I gave it my best effort." He added before setting her bones on fire. The demon screamed in horrible pain as her vessel caught fire, soon leaving her a pile of ash on Bobby's floor. Dani clapped her hands together, "That was impressive." She laughed and he turned to face her, "I worry about you somedays Dani…" He admitted with full honestly.

Upstairs the phone's began to ring nonstop and the two rushed to answer them. As Bobby yelled at Garth over another simple mistake the man had made, Dani had rushed to answer the door. Rufus stood their panting, "Oh thank goodness you're here." He started, "You and Bobby have to help me bury a body!" He begged.

"I'm still a fugitive, don't you remember?" She snapped, poking her head out the door looking for officers following after him. He barrelled his way inside and slammed the door. Bobby raced into the hallway and greeted the hunter, "Is the law after you?" He asked immediately. Rufus nodded then shook his head, "Well, they were. I don't know…" He confessed.

The three bolted outside to the back of his truck to see the body of a dead woman wrapped up in a blanket. "An Okami? I haven't seen one of these outside of Japan…" Bobby uttered. Dani's new cell had vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text message from Dean.

**Don't worry about finding what were hunting. It's a Lamia. How do we kill it?**

"Bobby how do you kill a Lamia?" She asked.

"Blessed silver knife." Both Rufus and Bobby answered together then through the body in a hole and buried it quickly. Dani shook her head amused, she opened up her messages and sent the answer back to Dean and Sam.

Off in the distance the sounds of police alarms were going off and getting closer to the house. They all ran inside quickly and tried their best to act casual as Rufus slipped out the back to escape from the law.

A loud knock came moments later and Dani froze in her spot. Bobby slowly opened the door, praying they would not recognize Dani since she had changed her appearance around six months ago. There stood Sheriff Mills and an FBI agent named Adams.

Dani phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?" She called out casually.

"What's another way to kill a Lamia?" Dean asked immediately. "Local Priest is dead." He briefly explained.

"Hold on…"

"No time sugar." Dean sighed, watching as his brother got tossed around the room like a ragdoll.

The two agents looked at Dani suspiciously as she talked on the phone. "Find salt and rosemary." She instructed. Bobby smiled at the officers and explained to them that she was talking with her mother. The two stepped into the house and Dani turned her back to them. "Blend the herbs, sautee over a high heat, rub it on the meat then _cook well_. Wonderful. Enjoy the roast Ma."

She locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket and turned around, greeting the two officers. "Hi, I'm Sarah." She shook both their hands, "I take care of this old kook." She laughed and patted Bobby on the back.

"Let's cut to the chase. Have you seen this man?" Adams asked, holding up a sketch of Rufus' face. "Goes by Rufus Turner, a.k.a Rueban Studderd?" He asked and they both shook their heads.

"Never seen that dick." Bobby huffed.

"How do you know he's a dick?" Adams questioned suspiciously.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged.

"Mind if we take a look around?" He asked, glancing back and forth from Dani to Bobby. "You got a warrant sonny?" Bobby questioned with an attitude both Mills and Adams picked up on.

"Do I need one sir?" He snapped back with just as much sass.

Mills cut in between the two men and explained to Adams she knew Bobby for at least 10 years and begged him to let her have a look around the house instead. Adams was hesitant at first then agreed to give her five minutes. As soon as he went outside Mills snapped around to Bobby and Dani.

"Why did you send him outside!?" Bobby shouted.

"Because I figured you didn't want him in here!" She retorted.

"We've got a body in the basement." Dani chimed in nonchalantly and took a sip of her whiskey.

"Really Bobby?" Mills sighed.

"Also one outside." Dani added and smiled. Sheriff Mills groaned and then ran her fingers through her hair stressfully, "Damnit Singer…" She exasperated. They walked outside looking from left to right for Agent Adams. He stepped out in front of them as they walked to the car.

"Mr. Singer." He greeted, "Can you and your friend Sarah come with me?" He ordered more than questioned. He took them to where Rufus had buried the body and found a large empty hole. Bobby and Dani looked to each other worried, then Bobby spoke up, "Ever had a septic tank explode on ya?"

The agent stepped away from the hole then motioned to Mills that he was ready to leave. The two officers walked to the cars and drove away from the house. As soon as the cruisers were out of sight and out of mind Dani and Bobby ran back to the hole and began flinging curses left and right.

"Where the fuck is it!?" Dani yelled.

"How the hell should I know!?" Bobby retorted.

"Call Rufus and tell him to get his ass back here!" She barked. As Bobby ran back inside the house to call Rufus, Dani scoped around the junkyard looking for signs of the Okami. Bobby darted past her quickly and shouted for her to follow.

"Whoa! What's a matter Bobby?" She questioned as she ran beside him to the neighbours house.

"Okami is feeding on single white females while they sleep. Marcy is all alone right now, that's probably where it's heading." Bobby explained as he tried his best to catch his breath.

They reached the front step and Bobby pounded on her door until Marcy was forced to answer it. She opened it and screamed as he pushed past her, "Where's yer bedroom?" He asked quickly and she pointed down the hallway.

Dani gave a half hearted smile to the woman, "Cobbler was excellent by the way." She added and casually strolled down the hallway. Marcy followed her and the two walked in on him searching furiously around the bedroom.

"What are you doing in my house with a shotgun?" Marcy questioned the two. Bobby looked to her with a stern face, "Have you seen anything weird?" He asked.

"You mean besides you?" She answered and Dani broke out into laughter, "I like her!" She exclaimed loudly then looked up to the corner of the ceiling, "Hey there beautiful." She called to the Okami who hissed and leaped down at them all.

It grabbed a hold of Dani and fought with her on the floor as Bobby took Marcy and ran outside with her. Bobby looked back to the house and the next thing he saw was Dani being thrown through the large bedroom window and the Okami jumping out after her.

"Sonofabitch!" Dani grumbled, rising to her feet and dusting the glass off her pants. The Okami lunged at her again and this time she put up more of a fight and led her towards the woodchipper in Marcy's backyard. It hissed, snarled, and scratched at her as it got closer to the machine and Bobby ran to Dani's aid.

"Bobby, no!" Marcy shouted, worried for his life. Bobby helped Dani hold the beast down and shove it into the chipper. It was sucked in quickly and was shot out in a bloody mess on the other end, covering Marcy in it's guts. The two fought to regain their breath then looked over at a stunned Marcy.

"Sorry about that," Bobby apologized, "I guess we could catch a movie some other night…" He offered then watched as Marcy shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea." She answered.

Bobby and Dani took their leave and slowly walked back down the road to the house. "We should have a woodchipper…" She suggested and Bobby couldn't help but let out a small chuckled, "Sure did come in handy." He agreed. As soon as they reached home Bobby went up to the shower and Dani collapsed into the couch with a bottle of whiskey. "Living the dream…" She mumbled into a pillow before passing out.

* * *

"So that Okami is dead now." Bobby explained to Rufus over the phone.

"What? How did you get a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto Priest?" He questioned and Bobby laughed.

"Woodchipper." He answered flatly and Rufus was shocked, "That...that pretty much trumps everything I guess." He stated then Bobby put him on speakphone as Dani walked into the room.

"I got a lead on your boy Crowley." Rufus said and Dani perked up out of her morning zombie state of mind. "His name is Fergus Roderick MacLeod from Canisbay, Scotland, born in 1661. Behind door number two, he had a son. Gavin MacLeod, he had his family ring on him when they found a wreckage off the coast. No bones but I can get you that ring." He offered.

Dani's mind raced at the fact Crowley had a son. She couldn't picture it and was unsure of how exactly Bobby was going to use the ring of Crowley's son to get his soul back. "I'll have it for you tonight guys." Rufus clicked off his phone and the two stared at each other.

"You thinking hostage situation?" Dani asked him curiously. Bobby shrugged, "Something along those lines."

The day had gone on slowly as both Dani and Bobby looked up various binding and summoning spells in their dusty old books. Finally the phone rang and cop cars could be heard in the background, "I got the ring, but I have some guests." Rufus shouted over the sirens.

"Ok, whatever you do, don't swallow the ring." Bobby ordered. Rufus sighed, he had already swallowed it to keep it protected from the police he then put on the charade of swallowing it and Bobby groaned knowing full well how he was going to get it from him now.

"Not it!" Dani shouted, throwing her arms in the air. The two then heard the officers arresting Rufus in the background of his phone call and hung up the phone. "Now what?" Dani asked Bobby.

"I got an idea." Bobby mumbled and began dialing Sheriff Mills number. He left the room and Dani put on her glasses and went back to reading up on Crowley's mortal life and his son Gavin.

Mills showed up a couple hours later with Rufus and he immediately ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. The Sheriff warned Bobby that whatever he was up to hopefully was important because it was possibly costing her her job. When she left Rufus came out of the bathroom and handed Bobby the ring.

"Don't worry I washed it all up." He snickered then headed for the door, "I'll see all of you's later!" He shouted then ran outside into the darkness.

Bobby and Dani headed for the living room and began setting up their summoning spell for Gavin MacLeod. The lights began to flicker as Bobby read the words aloud and soon after Gavin stood in the center of the room. "Is this hell?" He asked, his Scottish accent evident.

"Depends on your answers. You Fergus MacLeod's boy?" Bobby questioned and the spirit nodded. Bobby motioned for Dani to leave the room and she obeyed, heading for the basement to set up for the next portion of the plan. After about an hour Bobby headed into the basement and set up the spell.

Within moments Crowley was standing under the Devil's Trap painting on the ceiling, "You look like hammered crap." Bobby insulted as he watched the demon rub his eyes.

"And you're a vision as always." He sassed back. "Don't we both know how this game ends?" He asked, noting the trap above him. Bobby grinned at him and began to chuckle, "I want-" He began but was cut off by Crowley.

"Ah. Recap, let me to the short hand for you. 'I want my soul back ya idjit!'" He mocked Bobby's tone, "Afriad not... 'But I'm surly and I've got a beard!'" He continued to bounce his voice back and forth from his usual tone to Bobby's southern drawl. "Blah blah blah. Insult. Witty remark from Yours Truely, bottom line is...you get bupkis." He finished, glancing over at Dani, he smirked, "Hello lovely." He greeted and she felt her cheeks burn red.

"We're just getting started." Bobby said darkly and looked over to Gavin. Crowley froze when he saw his son standing there, "Gavin.." He gasped, "Is that you? It's been so long...I love you so-" He stopped then began to laugh. "Just kidding. Let me guess your soul for my boy? Not going to work Robert. Truth is, I loathe the little bastard. You wanna torture him just let me pull up a chair and I'll watch. Better yet, burn his bones and send him down to me for a little family reunion." He joked.

"Well Gavin here hates you just as much as you hate him." Bobby started, "And he told me about your life in Scotland. He was more than willing to squwak about you." Bobby smirked victoriously as he practically saw Crowley's skin crawling.

"What did you tell them son?" He asked and Gavin smiled darkly at his father, "Everything." He answered before disappearing from the basement.

"Turns out you were a nobody. A two bit tailor who sold his soul for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby recited what Gavin had told him earlier. Crowley shifted then looked over to Dani who was still staring at him, "Only trying to reach double digits." He clarified at his green eyes stared back at Dani.

She felt an uncomfortable rush to her core as her brain automatically thought up images of her and Crowley together in a sexual manner. She had done so well to rid the memory of him pressed up against her one year ago from her mind but seeing him brought it all flooding back.

"So you two got a look behind the curtain. Now what?" He played it coolly. Bobby tossed him a phone and he held it up to his ear. "Heya Crowley." Dean greeted and the demon groaned upon hearing his voice.

"Dean. How are you?" He asked.

"We're great. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods. Did you really use to wear a skirt?" Dean questioned. "It was a kilt. I had very athletic calves." Crowley explained then listened in on Dean flicking his zippo lighter, presumably above his bones.

"The whole burning bones thing is just a myth." He lied. Dani snapped out of his haze and scoffed, "I talked to a girl of yours earlier today who could say otherwise...if she was here."

"Aren't you a little devil." Crowley grinned. "How's that impartial soul of yours doing?" He asked and Dani took a step into the trap and stood before him, "Just fine Fergus." She answered as Bobby examined the two.

"Should I say goodbye now or later?" She smiled, her deep brown eyes connecting with his once more. He took a deep breath then exhaled sharply, "Bollocks!" He shouted and Dani stepped out of the trap. He raised his hand to remove the contract from Bobby's skin then heard Dani speak up.

"Keep in the part about his legs." She ordered and Crowley shot her a glare. As easy as it would be to kill her part of him was telling him to keep her alive. Bobby felt his soul reenter his body and the scratches all over disappeared.

"If you don't mind darling." He looked up to the ceiling and Dani took a step into the trap, grabbing a broom handle and scratched off the paint. He stepped forward and leaned down, his lips inches from her ear, "Our deal still stands." He whispered and a chill ran through her body as he vanished right before her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thanks for any new reviews and followers/favorites :) As I said before the M-rated fun will begin very shortly... as in this chapter… ;) Enjoy! Some more reviews would be wunderbar**

**Chapter Four: Torture At His Touch**

"Fuck you man!" The middle aged man shouted as he struggled against his straps. He was tied to an old wooden chair by his wrists, ankles and his forehead strapped back as well. "What are you doing to me?!" He pleaded.

"So nice to meet you too Doug." Crowley greeted as he slipped on an apron to protect his suit. He began to roll up the sleeves on his dress shirt and snap on a pair of gloves. Crowley reached down and picked up a large, rusted knife and waived it back and forth in front of Doug.

"What are you going to do? Where am I?" He demanded. Crowley chuckled darkly and dragged the blade slowly on Doug's arm, "You're in hell Mr. Gitson, isn't that obvious?" Crowley responded and saw the fear well up in Doug's eyes.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He repeated his question then screamed as Crowley carved the knife into his forearm with a grin on his face. "Why punishing you for your sins of course." He laughed, "Actually, punishing you for what you did to Dani Kettle." He confirmed.

"Dani? What the hell did I do to her?!" He shouted and Crowley rolled his eyes, "I do hate when people use the term hell...while in hell." He grumbled, "I think you know very well what you did to her Doug. Does hospitalization, rape, and causing miscarriages ring a bell?"

"What? Dani was never pregnant! I never touched the whore!" He shouted then Crowley jabbed the knife into his abdomen several times. "You can't lie to me Doug, I am the _King of Hell_." Crowley moaned before stabbing him once again.

"ARGH! So what if I did!? She deserved it all!" Doug wanted to huddle over in pain but was strapped too tightly to the chair. "I can't believe you're defending her!" He thrashed around on his seat, "What you got a crush on her!?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the man and grabbed another knife from his tray and brought it up to his throat, "Watch your tongue Doug." He warned, "Or, I'll cut it out...piece by bloody piece."

"So is this my whole punishment for what I did to her?" Doug asked as he spit out blood. Crowley let out a robust laugh then lowered the blade from his neck, "Just getting started. Actually I thought to myself today...wouldn't it be fitting if I got Dani to do this?"

Doug stared blankly ahead, "How?" He dared to question the King.

"Easy. I make her my Queen and she tortures you for eternity." Crowley answered nonchalantly. Doug froze in his place, "Is...is she dead?" He asked.

"What if she is?"

"Answer me! Is she dead!?" Doug shouted. Crowley leaned over and forced open his mouth and pulled on his tongue with a clamp, bringing the blade to it. "No wonder Dani killed you. You're so bloody annoying." He complained.

Crowley began to unfasten the ties of his apron. "Get comfortable Doug, you're going to be here for a _long, long_ time." He grinned before shoving the blade back into his stomach one last time, leaving it implanted inside him. Crowley turned away from the man screaming profanities and slammed the iron door behind him.

"Would you like me to continue sir?" Another demon asked.

"Nah. I'm saving him for someone else...but if he keep shouting the way he does, cut that bloody tongue out." Crowley instructed, then disappeared.

* * *

Dani cursed as she dropped her wrench under the car she was attempting to restore. She had been working all day on it and it was beginning to wear on her patience. "Stupid wrench…" She muttered as she crouched under the car, her backside presented to any viewers in the lots.

Crowley appeared behind her, unbeknownst to her. He grinned and tilted his head to the side as he examined her body stretching to reach the wrench. Crowley needed her to say yes to his deal, she was the perfect candidate to help him carry out his future plans.

"Ohhh almost there...come on…" She encouraged herself as the tips of her fingers grazed the cold metal of the wrench, "So close…" She whimpered, driving Crowley mad with desire. Her hand grasped the metal and she pulled herself out from under the car and panted.

She turned and saw Crowley leaning up against another car, a snide smirk on his face. "How much of that did you see?" She questioned, getting off her knees and dusting the front of her leggings off. He waltzed slowly up to her and brushed some dirt off her cheek, "Enough." He responded and watched her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"So, I heard about the promotion. Congrats, your mother must be so proud." Dani quickly changed the subject and Crowley smiled, "Thank you. There is something I'd love to discuss with you." He mentioned and Dani crossed her arms, "Is it about me becoming a demon? Because I've thought about it and-" Crowley quickly cut her off and took a step closer to her.

"No, new deal. No 10 years, 25...etc. You live as long as you will _but_ when you die not only will you be a demon, but the Queen of Hell. How does that sound?" Crowley offered and Dani squinted her eyes at him as she thought, "Was that a wedding proposal?" She questioned and Crowley chuckled.

"I suppose that's what you human's would call it." Crowley agreed. "So, what do you say? An eternity to rule Hell with Yours Truely whenever you come home to me."

Dani looked towards the house thinking of Bobby and the Winchester's then looked back to Crowley. "It's tempting…" She started as Crowley leaned in close, "Do I need to show you what you have to look forward to for eternity?" He suggested, his voice more raspier than usual. She looked into his green eyes, which had darkened to a more sinful deep green. He lowered his head down to her neck and began to kiss her flesh, his stubble scratching against her skin, "Just say 'yes' Dani, we both know you want to." He begged.

Her legs felt like they were turning to jello the closer he got to her, the more his hands roamed all over her body. "This isn't exactly the setting I had in mind." Dani admitted and Crowley smiled against her skin. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers and the two stood in a large estate room.

Dani took a look at her surroundings and her eyes went wide when she looked out the window. "Are...are we in-"

"The Palace of Versailles." Crowley answered and smiled to her. "Is this a proper setting? Because I can chose somewhere else." He proposed. Dani shook her head and looked around at all the countless artifacts in the room, "Do you do this all the time?" She asked in amazement.

"I used to. I've been quite busy as of late to get around like this. I make the exception for you of course." He admitted and Dani turned to smile at him. "So if I accept this deal, how is it sealed?" She inquired.

"Well, most deals are sealed with a kiss," Crowley started, "However, this isn't exactly a crossroads deal like others. As you put it, it's more of a proposal...a binding if you will, to me, the King."

"And how do I bind myself to you?" Dani asked, her voice now becoming slicked over with lust. She knew deep down exactly where this was heading and her mind kept pushing her forward to him as her heart and soul remained muted.

"There are many ways. Painful ways...a way with spells...but the easiest one I know, is intercourse." He concluded as Dani felt a shock run up her spine from excitement. "I can always give you a taste test before you make your purchase darling." Crowley grinned, almost immorally.

"And if I am not satisfied?"

"Then the deal is off, no questioned asked. No strings attached." He answered. Dani moved closer to him and he slipped his hands around her waist. "Do we have a deal to make a deal?" He laughed.

"Deal." Dani answered and her mouth was immediately attacked by his. Dani moaned against his mouth as she felt him unzipping her sweater. When her back connected with the wall she tilted her head up and his teeth nipped at her neck as her sweater fell to the floor.

She quickly kicked off her shoes and began pushing her leggings down her long legs. "Slow down love." Crowley mumbled against her skin as he watched her step out of her leggings. Dani apologized then unbuttoned his blazer and pushed it off his shoulders. Their lips found each others again and their tongues battled for dominance as their kisses became more passionate.

Crowley lifted her tank top up over her head and stared down at her body, covered only in a deep red bra and underwear. He grinned and ran his one hand over one breast and squeezed the mound through the padded material. Dani gasped in pleasure, gripping tightly onto his tie. She worked her fingers into his hair and pulled his face closer to hers once more and kissed him, "This is hardly fair." She mumbled, looking down at him still fully clothed.

"Just making you want it love." Crowley explained then grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed. She stopped in front of it, "Should we? I mean… it's a royal bed…" She stated then listened as Crowley chuckled.

"We are royalty, just in a different light." Crowley answered then pushed her gently onto the bed. Her undid his tie and laid it neatly on a chair then rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, "Lay back darling." He ordered and she complied.

Dani laid with her back on the soft, royal sheets and her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He moved between them, nudging them further apart. "Beautiful." He uttered as he admired her half naked body splayed beneath him. Dani sat up quickly, lust rushing through her and attempted to undo his belt. He grabbed her hands quickly and shook his head, "Wait, my pet."

Her eyes were wide and dark with lust, she licked her lips and looked up to him, "At least let me feel it." She pleaded. Crowley groaned, how could he deny her after that? He nodded in approval then closed his eyes as her hand grazed over his manhood, he responded with a low growl.

"Impressive." She chuckled then he tilted his head forward to look at her once again, "You haven't even seen me use it yet darling." He teased before unclasping her bra and lightly shoving her onto her back. He leaned the full weight of his body over hers and began kissing downwards from her collarbone, stopping at her breasts. He slowly pulled the material off her chest and smiled deviously. Dani's breathing began to labor as she anticipated his next move, he dipped his head down and continued kissing further down her abdomen, then kissing from one expose hipbone to the other. He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs, throwing them onto the floor.

"I'd hate to eat now and spoil my dinner but you just look too delicious." He taunted, running his fingers lightly along her sex. Dani bit down on her bottom lip and groaned loudly. He inserted a finger slowly inside of her and examine how she arched her back and moaned out his name, he inserted another and watched her gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure then felt his erection growing.

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her back against the wall then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The two stood back in the lot, fully clothed. Dani pulled away and looked around then back to him, "Why are we back here?" She asked curiously.

"The deal was only give you a taste of what you would have to look forward to. Should you say yes." Crowley clarified. She shook her head in disbelief, "Tease." She muttered before pushing violently past him. He walked beside her back towards the house, "All you have to do is say yes." His hand trailed from her back to rest on her ass, "And I'm all yours." He finished and grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. He pushed her against another car kissed her hard.

"Dani!" Bobby shouted, "You out here?"

Dani looked to where Bobby's voice was coming from, judging him to be very close to discovering the two. Crowley ignored him and slipped his hand into the front of Dani's leggings and rubbed her still wet sex. "Crowley," She breathed, "He'll find us…" She whispered through the pleasure.

"Say yes Dani." He urged and continued his pleasurable torture on her. She felt an orgasm drawing near and her body began to tense, "I-I…" She stuttered, trying to find what words to say. He leaned his head down and kissed up her neck, stopping at her ear, "Say it." He ordered.

She couldn't hold back any longer and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, "Yes!" She screamed, "A thousand times yes." She added and kissed him. He beamed victoriously at her then pulled away, hearing Bobby's footsteps coming closer.

"We'll hammer out those details some other night." He said suggestively before disappearing.

Bobby raced around the corner, "Dani, there you are. I thought I heard you shouting." He stated. Dani blushed, "I just dropped my wrench...got it back, s'all good." She played casually then strolled past him coolly.


End file.
